Calendrier de l'avent romantique
by Syrielle's
Summary: Noël est souvent vu comme une période de romantisme pur, avec sa neige blanche et scintillante, ses rendez-vous au coin du feu et ses regards émerveillés. Et cette année, eux aussi auront droit à leur histoire façon film de noël. Jour 1 : Tsuburaba x Tsuyu


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! **

**Ca fait un bail que je n'ai plus rien posté et je m'en excuse. Mes nouvelles études me prennent pas mal de temps et les rare fois où j'ouvre Word c'est pour écrire une dizaine de mots grand max. **

**Mais je suis de retour avec mon petit calendrier de l'avent deuxième édition ! Le premier avait été pas mal apprécié malgré qu'il soit centré sur des personnages très peu vu dans l'anime (et dans le manga aussi d'ailleurs). C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de recommencer cette année et (peut-être) d'essayer d'en faire une petite tradition. **

**L'année dernière les drabbles/OS étaient centré sur la classe B, pour changer, j'ai décidé de mettre la romance à l'honneur à travers une dizaine de rare ship différents. **

**En espérant que ce petit cadeau vous plaise.**

* * *

_Jour 1 – Tsuburaba x Tsuyu : Chocolat chaud_

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce plan foireux ?

Tsuburaba ne manquait pas vraiment d'argent, ses parents lui en prêtant volontiers. Il y'avait aussi les examens de fin de trimestre qui approchaient à grand pas et qui ne lui laissaient donc pas vraiment de temps libre. Et pourtant le voilà qu'il se retrouvait déguisé en lutin vert pour surveiller une ribambelle d'enfants tous plus bruyant les uns que les autres parce qu'ils « voulaient voir le père noël ».

Décidément, travailler un dimanche premier décembre était loin d'être sa meilleur idée. Mais quand il repensait à pourquoi il le faisait – et à la jolie somme qui apparaitra sur son compte en banque la semaine d'après – il se disait simplement que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il n'avait, en soit, aucun problème avec les enfants en bas âge, mais entre le froid, les journées de plus en plus courte et le stress, il sentait sa patience atteindre le plus en plus rapidement sa limite.

Fermant la porte de son casier - il venait de terminer sa pause de l'après midi et devait maintenant terminer ses deux dernières heures de travail du weekend – il poussa un long soupire. Le faux père Noël allait arriver d'ici trente minutes et il lui fallait donc s'occuper des enfants, et de leur parents trop occupés sur leur téléphone, avec ses deux collègues, eux aussi déguisé de façon ridicule.

Lorsqu'il sortit du petit vestiaire, une horde d'enfants tournaient déjà autour des deux pauvres adolescents débordés, leur chapeau vert menaçant de tomber dans les mains de tous ces humains miniature.

« Allons allons les enfants on se calme ! Le père Noël va bientôt arriver et n'oubliez pas qu'il n'apporte des cadeaux qu'aux enfants sage ! »

Toutes les petites têtes se tournèrent vers lui avant qu'une exclamation de joie ne traverse la foule. Tsuburaba essaya tant bien que mal d'occuper les enfants. Il y'avait, heureusement, une aire de jeu prévue pour eux, avec des coloriages et des jouets ainsi que quelques bancs pour les parents qui souhaiteraient rester auprès d'eux plutôt que de faire leur achats de noël.

Ses deux coéquipiers prirent en charge la zone de jeux pendant que Tsuburaba se mettait à l'entrée, prenant le nom et le prénom de chaque enfants ainsi que le numéro de téléphone des parents ou accompagnateurs. Il leur rappelait que le père noël serait là pour seize heure trente et qu'il ne resterait qu'une heure trente pour faire des photos.

Heureusement pour lui, la foule diminua rapidement. Beaucoup de parents s'en allaient pour revenir plus tard, lors de la photo, et en quelques minutes il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine d'adultes assis sur les bancs mis à disposition pour eux. Avec un soupire de soulagement, il retira son horrible chapeau de lutin pour essuyer son front.

« Tsuburaba ? »

L'adolescent se figea en reconnaissant la voix, comment ne pouvait-il pas la reconnaitre d'ailleurs ? Dans un geste embarrassé, il cacha le chapeau derrière son dos, oubliant que le reste de son accoutrement n'était pas bien mieux.

« Asui-san ? »

L'élève de la classe A donnait la mains à une petite fille lui ressemblant, sans aucun doute sa petite sœur. Elle avait penché la tête légèrement sur le côté et posé un doigt contre son menton comme si elle réfléchissait.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Tu travailles souvent pour ce genre d'évènement ? »

A côté d'elle, la petite fille semblait impatiente d'aller rejoindre les autres enfants pour jouer, ce qui les ramena tout deux sur terre.

« Ah euh oui… Tu- tu veux inscrire ta sœur ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, donna le nom et le prénom de sa sœur avant de la laisser s'en aller pour jouer. Tsuburaba, lui, faisait des aller-retour du regard entre la plaine de jeux, les quelques boutiques autours d'eux et Tsuyu, qui avait toujours le même visage calme.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de tomber sur la fille dont il était amoureux un dimanche après-midi. Parfois, il détestait son karma. Là où ses amis auraient réagit avec indifférence ou humour, lui se sentait rougir, et il n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur de sortir l'un de ses nombreux lapsus tendancieux.

Par contre il avait une qualité qui l'aidait beaucoup : survivre au ridicule et rester positif. Alors il prit une grand inspiration, remis son chapeau vert sur la tête et posa le regard sur Asui, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début, comme si elle attendait patiemment qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Silence. Les deux écarquillent les yeux alors que Tsuburaba secoue les mains devant lui, s'exprimant à toute vitesse.

« Enfin pas sortir dans le sens romantique ! Sauf si tu veux ? C'est trop tôt pour un rendez-vous hein ? Oh mon dieu c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est pas que je ne veuille pas avoir un rencard avec toi mais ce serait bizarre de demander ça d'un coup ? J'ai pas d'intention étrange ! Juste … Argh mais tait toi ! »

Posant ses mains sur son visage, Kosei poussa un gémissement de frustration avant de lever le regard, lorsqu'il perçut le petit rire d'Asui. La jeune fille avait les joues un peu rouge et son expression s'était faite plus douce. Il fallait dire qu'elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des bourdes de l'autre garçon et de ses réactions assez… spéciales.

A la place, elle hocha doucement la tête et attrapa l'une de ses mains pour attirer un peu plus son attention.

« Si tu ne finis pas trop tard je peux toujours t'attendre ? Une sortie à deux me ferait très plaisir. »

Tsuburaba remarqua qu'elle aussi, avait les joues rouges, comme si l'idée de ce rendez-vous improvisé ne la laissait pas totalement indifférente. Peut-être qu'il se faisait de fausse illusions mais cela le rendait incroyablement heureux.

« Super ! Je finis vers dix-huit heure normalement ! Tu veux que l'on se rejoigne devant le centre commercial ? Je connais un chouette café qui fait un chocolat chaud à tomber par terre ! »

Et c'est beaucoup plus léger que Kosei appela les enfants pour les mettre en file. Le père noël allait bientôt arriver, il voyait au loin le dos d'Asui s'éloigner pour terminer ses achats, et dans son téléphone les coordonnées de la jeune fille avaient été entrées.

Mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était à la moustache de lait qui recouvrirait la lèvre supérieur de Tsuyu, l'ambiance chaleureuse du café, le chocolat chaud qu'ils allaient se partager.

Au fond ce n'était pas si mal de travailler un dimanche, déguisé en lutin vert.


End file.
